


Blue Flame/藍焰

by conanlan



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, 我流AU, 骰題跟風
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conanlan/pseuds/conanlan
Summary: 「我覺得我們處得很好。」在幾次正式約會後，他這麼說著，「妳願意以結婚為前提跟我交往嗎？」佩蒂看著對方沒什麼表情的臉，語氣平淡到好似在說什麼『今天天氣真不錯。』之類的話。然而佩蒂還是忍不住答應了。她明明嚮往的是飛蛾撲火般熾熱的戀情，但不知為何，面前這個淡漠平靜的男人卻讓她感受到一股不可抗力。她真的很想跟這個人在一起。
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris & Stanley Uris, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 2





	Blue Flame/藍焰

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，我又沒事找事骰題來玩了XD  
> 結果這次噗神一次骰給我四個關鍵詞我整個想破頭XDDDDD  
> 分別是「陷阱/佔有慾/白床單婚禮/與他共舞」.........其中白床單婚禮我真的不知道要怎麼辦（爆笑）  
> 原本還是以reddie的角度在想，但不管怎麼想都覺得他們會把這幾個關鍵詞搞到一發不可收拾，我還沒寫就覺得累（喂）  
> 最後想到我自己的fix-it AU中，似乎沒描寫到史丹利跟佩蒂的部分（畢竟還是以瑞奇艾迪為主嘛）  
> 所以就乾脆試著寫寫看了。（這也是為什麼會出現喬納的原因XD）  
> 總之，對我這版AU有興趣的話，歡迎到P站試閱喔～  
> https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/79036397

佩蒂現在覺得很困擾。  
她坐在酒吧一角，看著周遭感到有點不安。這裡不是她習慣的環境。  
她一直以來都是個教會女孩。作息固定、性格單純，就算內心深處有些許叛逆的想法，也在長期耳濡目染的教化之下暫時放到一邊了。  
大學畢業後在教友介紹下交了個男朋友，對方是個成熟內斂的人。初次見面時，佩蒂就被他淡然的語氣與嘴角勾起的淺笑所吸引。  
「我覺得我們處得很好。」在幾次正式約會後，他這麼說著，「妳願意以結婚為前提跟我交往嗎？」  
佩蒂看著對方沒什麼表情的臉，語氣平淡到好似在說什麼『今天天氣真不錯。』之類的話。然而佩蒂還是忍不住答應了。她明明嚮往的是飛蛾撲火般熾熱的戀情，但不知為何，面前這個淡漠平靜的男人卻讓她感受到一股不可抗力。她真的很想跟這個人在一起。  
所以說，為什麼這個向來謹慎的男人，會帶她到這種脫序的場所呢？佩蒂一臉不安地看向不遠處喧嘩嬉鬧的男男女女。  
「喲！妳就是佩蒂吧？」一陣爽朗的笑聲從身後傳來。佩蒂轉頭看著眼前高大的男人，穿著印了奇怪圖案的T恤，還套了件花俏的夏威夷衫，戴著眼鏡的眼神透著好奇跟覺得有趣的目光。  
「呃，你、你好。」佩蒂實在不擅長應付這類輕浮的人，不禁緊張了起來。  
「哈哈，妳真的跟史丹說的一樣。」男人眨了眨左眼，拋了個媚眼，「我是瑞奇。」他伸出了手，露出一臉燦笑，「史丹世界上最最最好的朋友！」  
佩蒂愣了愣，不可置信地看著對方握了握手。  
「媽的Trashmouth！誰准你擅自自我介紹了？」史丹利拿著兩杯啤酒站在瑞奇身後，踢了他小腿一腳。  
「噢～～～史丹the man！我好想你喔！」瑞奇不等他放下酒杯就一把勾上他的肩膀。  
「住手！酒要是灑了你今天就給我請客！」  
瑞奇笑嘻嘻地在他臉頰印了個浮誇的吻，「那有什麼問題！今天可是大日子啊！不是嗎？親愛的。」  
史丹利翻了個白眼，把酒杯放在佩蒂面前。  
「⋯⋯史丹？」佩蒂眨眨雙眼，帶著一絲驚慌看著他，「這是怎麼回事？」  
史丹利對她笑了笑，「還記得我跟妳提過當伴郎的事嗎？」  
佩蒂點了點頭，「嗯，你說可能是明年或後年。要看你朋友怎麼規劃。」  
「well，」史丹利聳了聳肩，「就是這傢伙的婚禮。」他比了比瑞奇。  
只見瑞奇咧開笑容，「看吧？我沒亂說喔。我就是史丹最～～～好的朋友喔！」  
「最～～～好是。」史丹利再度翻了個白眼，「比爾說會晚點到。艾迪咧？喬納會來嗎？」  
瑞奇看了手機一眼，「小艾應該快到了。阿喬要加班，可能趕不來。」  
還有其他人要來嗎？佩蒂困惑地想著。當初史丹利說要帶她到洛杉磯來，還以為只是單純出遊而已，沒想到是要見他的朋友啊⋯⋯。另外⋯⋯所謂的『大日子』又是什麼意思啊？  
當佩蒂陷入自己的思緒時，突然聽到酒吧門口傳來一連串大罵聲。  
「幹！要出門還是進去選一個好不好？？？醉成這樣就不要站起來亂走！！！媽的就是有你們這些酒鬼，交通才會亂成這樣啦！！！」  
「哼嗯，看來有人到了。」史丹利涼涼地說。  
瑞奇忍不住哈哈大笑，「我去接他。」說完就輕鬆地穿越人牆往門口走去。  
「嘿，嚇到了嗎？」史丹利看著佩蒂，溫柔地摸了摸她的臉頰。  
佩蒂輕輕搖了搖頭，過量的資訊讓她一時不知該從何說起，「⋯⋯只是覺得你看起來跟平常不一樣。」  
史丹利輕笑了一聲，喝了一口啤酒後，帶著微笑說：「後悔了嗎？」  
佩蒂眨了眨眼，一臉不解。  
「如果妳期待的是能帶給妳穩定生活的男人⋯⋯」史丹利頓了頓，眼中閃過一絲佩蒂沒看過的情緒，像是隨時要赴死似的惶恐，「⋯⋯我大概不會是最佳選擇。」  
兩人陷入一陣沈默。  
「好啦～史丹，我們回來了。」瑞奇的聲音再度響起。  
佩蒂看著瑞奇擁著一個矮他半顆頭的精瘦男子。他深褐色的頭髮打理得整整齊齊，一身西裝筆挺，跟瑞奇可說是完全正相反。  
「呼～」男子一手鬆開領帶，另一手伸向史丹利，露出溫暖的微笑，「好久不見了，史丹。」  
「嗨，艾迪。」史丹利上前擁抱了對方，「你沒事吧？」  
艾迪冷哼一聲，「算那傢伙走運，我今天心情還不錯。」  
史丹利翻翻白眼，「不要再製造麻煩了，拜託。」  
「噢，嗨。」艾迪注意到佩蒂，立刻掛上了職業笑容，「我是艾迪。想必妳就是佩蒂吧？很高興見到妳。」他友善地伸出手跟佩蒂握了握。  
佩蒂眨了眨眼，有點難想像這麼有禮貌的聲音跟剛剛的怒吼都是出自同一個人嘴裡。  
「這兩人就是我所有好友之中最麻煩的一對。」史丹利平淡地對佩蒂說。  
「⋯⋯一對？」佩蒂眨了眨眼。  
「嗯，要結婚的就是他們兩個。」史丹利面無表情地說：「出於各種無奈，我被迫要當他們的伴郎。」  
「嘿！明明就是你欠我們的！」艾迪笑著推了他一把，「先不提這個了。佩蒂，」艾迪眨著大眼看向她，「妳到底看上我們史丹哪裡？？？」  
「喂！！！不准誘導性提問！！！」史丹利一把抱住佩蒂，冷眼警告艾迪。  
「那我這樣問好了，」瑞奇挑挑眉，勾起壞笑，「妳打敗了幾隻呆鳥才爬上他的床？」  
「嗶嗶，瑞奇！」史丹利把佩蒂摟得更緊，「今天晚上嚴禁開Trashmouth式玩笑！」  
瑞奇跟艾迪對看了一眼，忍不住一起大笑出聲。  
「哇！史丹，你是認真的欸！！！」  
「靠，佩蒂親愛的，妳對他做了什麼？他從來沒這麼緊張過啊笑死我。」  
史丹利瞇起眼睛，「少囉唆。我的佩蒂是個好女孩，你們別嚇壞她。」  
佩蒂驚訝地抬頭看了史丹利一眼。這是她第一次聽到史丹利說這種話，不禁有點害羞。  
「老天，史丹你真的變了。」艾迪笑著搖了搖頭，轉身親了瑞奇一下，「寶貝，我先去點個啤酒，你呢？」  
「跟你喝一樣就好。」瑞奇柔聲回應，目送艾迪離開。  
佩蒂看著他們的互動，忍不住有點羨慕。乍看正相反的兩人，卻是最契合的伴侶。我跟史丹也能這樣嗎？她心想著。  
等艾迪回來後，三個老友便聊起近況。佩蒂聽著他們談起共同好友的話題，看著史丹利露出自己從沒見過的神情，不禁看到入迷。  
「噢！你聽到沒？是諾拉．瓊絲欸，史丹。」瑞奇挑挑眉，很突然地拍了拍史丹利。  
「哈，這就是神諭吧？」艾迪一手撐著下巴，微笑著說。  
佩蒂不解地看著他們。  
史丹利面露無奈地嘆了一口氣，轉頭看著佩蒂伸出了手，用一如往常的平淡語氣說：「請問妳願意跟我跳支舞嗎？親愛的。」  
佩蒂詫異地點點頭，牽起他的手，跟著走向了舞池。

隨著諾拉．瓊絲〈Turn Me On〉的歌聲，史丹利摟著她的腰，佩蒂靠著他肩膀，兩人跳起了慢舞。  
「⋯⋯抱歉。」  
聽到史丹利的道歉，佩蒂抬起頭看著他，「怎麼了？」  
「⋯⋯我該事先跟妳說一聲的。」史丹利垂下眼輕輕地說：「我這樣簡直就是在拐妳做妳不喜歡的事。」  
「⋯⋯我沒說我不喜歡吧？」佩蒂咬了咬下唇。  
史丹利驚訝地張大了眼睛，看著他的表情，佩蒂忍不住笑了出來。  
「你真的跟他們很要好吧？」佩蒂溫和地看著他，「我喜歡看到你這麼開心的樣子。」  
史丹利沈默了一陣子，靠向前輕輕地說：「那麼⋯⋯跟我結婚吧，佩蒂。」  
「咦？」佩蒂愣了愣。  
史丹利淡淡一笑，「當然，我不是指馬上。」他輕撫著佩蒂淺麥色的髮絲，「我知道這聽起來有多荒謬，但我就是知道妳是屬於我的。我相信有一天我們會結婚，到一個溫暖的地方組個家庭。我想跟妳一起養個孩子，不管是男孩還是女孩，都會是我可愛的小知更鳥。我相信我們會幸福，因為我有妳在身邊。」史丹利一臉認真地看著佩蒂，「也許我無法給妳妳想要的穩定生活，但我保證我絕對不會傷害妳。妳說呢？」  
佩蒂看著史丹利深邃的眼神，忽然驚覺她搞錯了。她一直以為熾熱的戀情就該是熱情如火紅色，殊不知自己早已撲向溫度更高的沈穩藍焰而不自知。  
「⋯⋯我也沒說過想要穩定的生活呀。」佩蒂雙手撫上史丹利的臉頰，輕輕地吻了他一下，「我只想要你。我想跟你在一起。」她看著史丹利笑了，「我願意。」  
史丹利靜靜地看著她幾秒，突然低頭深吻了她。吻到兩人幾近呼吸困難才分開。  
「佩蒂，我愛妳。」  
佩蒂不禁害羞了起來，把臉埋在史丹利頸邊悄聲說：「⋯⋯我也愛你，史丹。」  
史丹利親了親佩蒂的額頭，從口袋拿出了一個禮物盒，遞給了她，「一週年快樂。」  
佩蒂眨了眨眼。噢，原來是這個『大日子』。  
她打開盒子看著裡頭的琺瑯胸針，精緻的白黃雛菊造型鑲了幾顆碎鑚，十分典雅。她抬起頭露出了微笑，「太美了，史丹。謝謝你，親愛的。」佩蒂邊說邊將胸針別在襯衫領口。  
「很適合妳。」史丹利笑意加深，牽起她的手親了一下。

他們回到座位後，佩蒂發現又多了兩個男人坐在桌旁。  
「噢，你們趕上啦？」史丹利一臉毫不意外的表情。  
「拜託，我才不想錯過咧！」帶著燦爛笑容的帥氣男子挑了挑眉，「誰不想看看是何方神聖能讓史丹如此神魂顛倒呢？」一旁的瑞奇、艾迪跟藍眼男子齊聲大笑。  
史丹利翻了個白眼，「要命，喬納，閉上你的嘴。」  
「史丹，我真的很替、替你開心。」藍眼男子微笑看著他。  
「謝了，比爾。」他們兩人擁抱了彼此。  
最後他們六人就這樣一起度過了愉快的夜晚。

「謝謝妳願意接受他們的胡鬧。」當晚佩蒂躺在史丹利懷裡時，他淡淡地說。  
佩蒂笑了笑，「唔⋯⋯他們是很胡鬧，但他們很愛你。」她定睛看著史丹利，「你也很愛他們。」  
史丹利輕笑了起來，親了親她的髮際默認了。  
佩蒂也跟著笑了。  
或許佩蒂永遠也不會習慣看到那些脫序的行為。但她自己很清楚，只要是史丹利的一切，她都願意接受。  
佩蒂就是這麼愛他。  
就像飛蛾撲火一樣，無法自拔。


End file.
